The Haunting
by Godsspiker
Summary: Kenshin's dreams are getting more and more violent. The memory of an assasination keep coming back to him, no matter how he tries to push it out, and now it is attacking the ones he loves the most... Can Kenshin make amends with the dead? Or will the dead
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki does... DATE ME! sobs godsspiker

Chapter One: Her Memory... His Mind

* * *

_The Hitokiri looked at the dark haired girl. She gave him an inhuman grin, that of the Devil himself as she howled with laughter. Her eyes glowed with dark power. Battousai Hitokiri roared forward in attempt to slash the girl that stood in the way of complete victory. She laughed at him once more, grabbing the blade with her palms and ripping it from his hands. The Hitokiri was so stunned he almost did not see her move as she swung the blade around and jammed it into his chest. He stumbled back a few steps still mildly surprised as he looked into her evil lit eyes. This one pathetic attempt would not deter him! He refused to be beaten by a child! Grabbing the sword, he yanked it out, and stabbed her right shoulder. The young woman gave an angry cry, grasping at her bloodied shoulder._

_She bellowed like a tiger, sending chills up the Battousia's spine then ran around the corner of the maze of a mansion. He heard a thud just around the corner and found the girl on her hands and knees, red staining the white marble beneath her. Her horrified and confused expression made him suspicious. His foot sounded, making her look up. Terrified, she flung herself back, crab-walking backward and rising, flinging herself down the left corridor. He rushed after her, hesitating. There were two doors on in front, and one to the right, then a hall to the left. Looking to the left he saw blood smeared along the wall of the hall and ran down it. She was on her knees, a heaving in her stomach and a gurgling sound escaping her lips. The girl's eyes rolled back into her head, leaving just the whites. There was a cry and she heaved forward._

_After a few seconds of realization, the Hitokiri found the girl coming off her knees, shoulders smothered with messy brown hair. She spun around with a look of pure rage in her white eyes as she screamed forward and grabbed the Hitokiri's shoulders. She stopped suddenly, a squelching sound coming as the Battousai's sword lodged itself into her stomach. Shock spread across her face. The Hitokiri's cold eyes watched as the girl fell to her knees, looking down at the bloodied gash in her stomach. Her hand travelled to it, shaking. The body heaved and the girl looked up, evil going out of her eyes and now just narrowed. Her hand went to her mouth, touching the blood that had spilled out. The trembling hand came away. It shook, coming up and smeared over Hitokiri Batousai's face._

_With that, her body fell to the floor in a bloodied heap. Now the girl's face twisted from the emotionless stone to panicked hurt. She choked and let out a cry, searching the room. When her eyes fell on the hardened Battousai's, they pleaded with him. Tears ran into the blood and her whimpering silenced as her eyes went glassy. They went blank, her breathing hefting, then stilling along with her writhing body. There was complete silence._

_The body's chest heaved upward, its eyes glowing and mouth open wide as a black jutsu shadow shot from it. With it's disappearance came the body's complete death, cleansed of the evil that had once posessed it. The Hitokiri looked stunned. The girl's lifeless eyes haunted him. He had killed innocent blood. Blood which ran over his brow, drying on his eyelid._

* * *

Kenshin cried out, sitting upright. His breathing heaved, stomach roiling. He felt ready to vomit. Taking a deep breath he rose, pulling on a loose pair of pants and walking to the door of his room. He left it, then went outside were the cool night air caressed his sweating skin. Cool white puffs of breath appeared. Kenshin sat on the deck of the dojo. _Blank eyes flashed in front of him._ His breath caught in his throat. Another one of his victims, but this one was set apart. She had come to his dreams for the past three days, and everyday the dream became more and more violent. Getting up he went to the well were they drew water for laundry and splashed some of the cool liquid on his face. He scrubbed his eyes roughly, the blood in his dream becoming vividly real in his imagination. A soft hand startled him out of his dismay. Kaoru looked at him, concern fresh in her eyes. She had put on a long woolen robe tied loosely around her, the sash in a small bow.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Kaoru's soft voice whispered. He turned and looked on her with a comforting smile.

"This one is fine, Kaoru-sama. Just had a bad dream is all." Kaouru frowned.

"Was it that one?" Kenshin ran a hand through his untied red hair as he nodded. Kaoru sighed. He could feel her unease.

"This one is fine now, really." he assured her, squeezing her shoulder. "This one just needs a moment and he'll come right back inside."

Kaoru paused, but finally nodded and turned to leave. Kenshin watched her slender form disappear behind the door. After a few moments of reflection and rejuvenation, he turned and went back inside, taking one last glance at the moon.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, haven't been here in a while.. Gosh, it has been a while since I've posted... So anyway, I hope godsspiker faithful and kenshin fans don't kill me.. I have yet to read all the books, and one of my plotlines were foiled because watsuki already took it... Great minds, I guess. Now, leave a review... pretty please... yeah that little button down there that says review...**

**Stop looking at me like that... STOP IT! Godsspiker**


	2. Revealed

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... I wish I did.. You still can't use it against me!

Chapter Two: Revealed.

Yahiko growled at his teacher. His stomach growled, letting him know how very hungry he was. Lunch time had come, and he intended to make it back inside before Sanosuke ate all the kimpab.

"Hey ugly! If you don't let me outta class, we're BOTH gonna miss out on lunch." Yahiko shouted. Kaoru looked annoyed, and was about to give him a good smack on the back of the head when Kenshin walked in. In his hands were two trays of food, one for each of them.

"Good afternoon, Yahiko-san, Kaoru-san." he said with a pleasant smile plastered on his face. Yahiko snickered at Kaoru's obvious blush. "Since this one knows that Sanosuke will most likely be eating whatever this one has prepared for you, this one supposed it would be alright to bring you lunch here so he could not touch it."

"Oohh Kenshin!" Came an almost angry sing-song voice. Kenshin handed them the trays and quickly exited to through the back door. He nodded as he backed out the door just as Sanosuke entered the dojo's training room.

"Hey, have you guys seen..." Sanosuke paused, glaring at the trays of food. "KENSHIN!" Sanosuke took off toward the back door, leaving Kaoru giggling and Yahiko snickering.

Sanosuke finally found Kenshin outside hiding in the laundry he had hung up earlier that day. But something about him wasn't quite right. He looked frozen, unable to move. When Sanosuke came to his side, he noted Kenshin was staring distantly, horror in his eyes. It was a look that Sanosuke had never seen before in his life, scaring him beyond anything he knew. To see Kenshin afraid was like watching the Emperor take his last breath.

"Kenshin-"

A loud ghostly screaming sound came out of nowhere. Kenshin backed away slowly, still staring at the grove of bamboo just beyond the gate, then turned and ran back inside the dojo. Sanosuke stood paralyzed at the spot. He heard Kenshin shout his name, demanding that he come inside, but he just couldn't move. A long mournful howl sounded, growing closer. A breeze picked up, lifting the sheets of linen up. When the white linen floated down, a corpse appeared. Sanosuke froze in shock and terror.

Gray, decomposed skin curled off the bones that appeared as a girl lifted her fingers to his face. The face was devoid of a nose and eyes, gaping black holes in their place. Black broom like hair swept over the dead's shoulders, which were covered with dark blue moth eaten kimono. The deceased's fingers nearly touched his brow had not a flash of someone grabbed him and hauled him inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"What were you thinking! You truly are the champion of idiots..." came a deep voice. Kenshin knelt beside Sanosuke.

"Are you alright? You could have been killed!" He said. Sanosuke was still dazed from what had just happened.

"I'm fine. What was that?" he asked. Kenshin fell silent.

"Good to see you sensei." The dark haired man let out a barking laugh.

"Hardly. Himura, this is no time." Seijuro Hiko, Sensei of Himura Kenshin said. "Have you told them about-"

"The Dream, yes. Just Kaoru knows." Kenshin answered.

"Tell them." Hiko growled. Kenshin gave him a back-off glare.

"Tell them now, Hitokiri, or I shall." he spat. Sighing, Kenshin seated himself, eyes closed in a false sense of peace on his face.

"Long ago when this one was still a Hitokiri, he was on a mission. This one was to destroy a person that stood in the way of a military victory. This one was informed to be careful, the Gekimetsu Hitokiri had become powerful in all forms of Jutsu. This one went to battle, and instead of the powerful warrior this one imagined, a young girl, at least fourteen met me in the Hall of Shadows. She was in fact powerful in jutsu, only it was Juin Jutsu that she had mastered. Through it a shadow spirit managed to take posession of her, and through that she learned all manner of jutsu. The shadow spirit was the death of her, and when this one struck her down for the last time, the shadow spirit retreated, leaving her to her doom. By the time it had left her, it was too late. She died only moments later."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Before the spirit left her, it spread her blood across this one's face. With her last moments, she used the Shadow Juin jutsu to curse this one." Kenshin paused. "This one is afraid her curse is now come back to claim him, just as she promised."

Seijuro looked satisfied. He took Kenshin and talked with him privately.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to face this now, before she comes after you again, Kenshin. This time you might get someone hurt." Seijuro said quietly. His eyes wandered to Kaoru and Yahiko. "That is one thing neither of us want."

Kenshin nodded.

* * *

Kenshin was in his room on his knees in front of his bed. The quiet had become eery and tense. 

"The girl died in the Hall of Shadows, correct?" Kenshin nodded at Seijuro's question. "Then you'll need to go eighty miles south of Kyoto. It's Hall of Shadows has long since been torn down because of a rumor it was haunted, but its ruins remain."

Again Kenshin nodded. He tied his sakabato to his waist and rose. A sudden painful slap was delivered to the back of his head. Kenshin rubbed the spot, turning to see ever faithful Sanosuke behind him.  
"Don't even think about it." he warned. Kenshin smiled.

"Of course not." he answered. His eyes went dark. "Let us finish this."

Kaoru gave Kenshin a small bag, not looking at his eyes.

"Be careful, Ken-sama." she said quietly. Kenshin smiled, then frowned, seeing that her eyes were not facing him.

"Hey." he said gently. "Hey!" He took her chin and forced her face toward him. Her eyes held worry that she didn't want him to see.

"Don't be distressed. This one will be back, Kaoru-sama." He said gently.

"I don't doubt you Ken-sama." she answered. Kenshin wanted desperately to make her feel better. Checking behind him to be sure they were the only ones in the room, he took her into his arms.

"This one promises, and he has never gone back on his word yet." he said gently, still smiling. Kaoru willed herself to give him a tough grin.

"As I said, I do not doubt you, Ken-sama." she said. He covered her mouth with his, swelling at the love and warmth he felt.

"Don't be gone too long." she whispered, drawing away.

"Never." he answered with another charming smile and small kiss.

Kenshin waved goodbye to the smiling Yahiko and the brave Kaoru. She had Megumi stay with her, lest whatever it was attack the dojo again with only her and Yahiko. Seijuro was going to stay with them as well, knowing that if it was indeed the ghost of the Gekimetsu Hitokiri, they would be in trouble if left alone. Kenshin had spoken with Seijuro Hiko before leaving, asking the sensei what to expect from Gekimetsu.

"Know that it is a master of all jutsu. Should you be caught off-guard for even a moment, it will kill you." he had informed Kenshin.

Sanosuke and Kenshin continued down the road together in silence.

A half hour later Sanosuke finally spoke up.

"You gonna miss her." Their eyes never met.

"This one always does."

Kaoru walked back inside the dojo, trying to force away dizzines. Her stomach heaved for the second time that night. A month after she had married Kenshin, she had begun to feel the cramps, not to mention waking up with splitting headaches. She went to the kitchen and began preparations for dinner. Seijiro followed her, sitting beside her for quiet company. The man unnerved her, she admitted, but she had no intention of letting it show before him. His quiet nature was powerful and deep, but resolved and peaceful.

"You married." his deep voice commented. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"When did you hold the ceremony?" Kaoru didn't spare him a glance.

"Two months ago." she said quietly. A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Kenshin will be fine. He wasn't a Hitokiri for no reason." Seijuro commented, still using hushed tones. Another long akward silence stretched between them. Seijuro noted the girl stop frequently to steady herself against the counter, holding her small stomach in pain. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn she had gained weight since the last he had seen her.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, another chapter ready to go... I loved Kenshin's master so much I decided to intro him as kinda a minor character. Now somebody reviewed and I left a message with them about Kaoru's term of endearment. Now I know that Kenshin uses Dono with her, but from some of my research, Sama tends to be a bit more intimate... And in this story, I wanted to kinda up the ante in the relationship... Just so you knew.BTW, I'm gone for about two weeks, so enjoy! Godsspiker**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Hey you guys! I'm leaving today for two weeks, so enjoy the update.. You guys made my day today! I opened up my email and saw all these reviews, and I was SOOO psyched. Thank you guys, and that includes plutobaby, anonymous, evil bunny of death (I love your name!), hasso, dark revan, and anybody else that I might have left out!

Chapter Three: Unexpected Surprise

* * *

Kenshin and Sanosuke had stopped a week later at a small village. It had become cold and the weather was hardly decent for traveling. They entered a small Inn and got a room to share. They laid out across the small pad on the floor.

"Are you and Kaoru gonna have kids?" Sanosuke asked, removing his outer robe. Kenshin threw a curious look in his direction.

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

Sanosuke just grinned.

"Just wanted to know. Let's get some food." he said, stomach growling.

They found a small diner and were seated moments later. As they had sat and ate, they did not notice an old woman watching them with dark eyes.

Kenshin chuckled.

"You should not have said such things to Megumi-san. You know how she gets when you try to tell her how to do her job." Kenshin laughed. Sanosuke looked at him in mock frustration.

"Well she was doing it wrong! She should've started the bandage right on the wound!" He said as Kenshin shook his head.

"Please, continue to tell Megumi-san how to do her job. This one will not protect you from her wrath." he warned playfully. Sanosuke sighed, mumbling something about how he was right. Just then, an elderly lady walked up to their table. Her peasant's clothing reeked of old spices and incense.

"You!" she croaked loudly. She pointed a gnarled old finger at Kenshin, who looked clueless. "You are not welcome here! You must go before you bring doom on all our heads! Leave, Hitokiri! We are in no need of your prescense!"

Kenshin frowned at her.

"Please, I come only to-" he was interrupted.

"No! We don't care about your business! You will bring her onto our heads! You will bring the angry spirits on us!" She howled. Sanosuke looked uncomfortable and shifted a bit. "Leave us! Leave our town, go!"

Kenshin rose and bowed to her, motioning for Sanosuke to rise with him.

"This one is sorry." he said gently with a bow. "This one will leave as you have requested."

The old woman scowled at the gentle answer. A long dark wind howled into the room. The scowl was instantly replaced by a look of panic.  
"It's too late.." the woman whispered. "It's here..."

Kenshin's hair stood on end. It was the Gekimetsu Hitokiri's spirit. The wind burst through the door, consuming all candlelight in its path, save for the table he had been sitting at. Kenshin dreaded looking behind him, but eventually managed to turn slowly.

_Evening, Hitokiri._ a rasping voice said with a hiss. Nothing was visible but a dark shadow. The outline of a smirk could barely be seen.

"What do you want, spirit." The old woman trembled. It's head twisted in an unnatural position to face the old woman, dark eyes peircing her soul. The old woman stopped breathing suddenly, clutching her chest.

_Your head, Battousai._

Kenshin's blood ran cold. He dropped to his knees, craddling the woman in his arms.

"Let her live. Your quarrel is with me!" Kenshin shouted in desperation.

_Very well._

The woman blinked, breathing normally, then passing out.

"Get her out! Escort all the other patrons outside, _now_!" he hissed a Sanosuke. Sanosuke nodded and began rounding everyone up. The shadow revealed a toothy grin as it fluidly rose.

_Are you afraid I'll kill someone if we fight?_ The spirit's voice sounded, mouth still in it's evil sneer. The shadow continued toward Kenshin. Kenshin's hair stood on end, the feeling of an endless chill filling his body.

"What do you want." Kenshin commanded, trying not to let a tremor into his voice.

_It's not what I want. It is what she wants. She wants revenge._ Images of Mitsu Hitokiri's death flashed before his eyes, the violence of it all filling his thoughts.

_Her blood cries out for revenge, Hitokiri. Spilled blood, innocent blood, you have stolen from her. What could she have been had she lived? Do you ever wonder such things, Hitokiri?_ The spirit used the name as a taunt, spitting it out like a profanity. An image of dark brown hair waved before him, drifting lazily about like it were drowned in water. Kenshin blinked the images away.

"This one does." He ground out.

_Aahhh, the anger in the Hitokiri comes forth, yes?_ Kenshin glared at the creature.

"This one is no longer a Hitokiri, he is a Rurouni. He means to atone for sins past, like her death." Kenshin replied dangerously calm. The spirit circled him.

_Then you have much work to do. No blood cries louder than that of the innocent._ It rasped.

"Her death-"

_Was an accident? Don't fool yourself, Hitokiri. It was far from that. Intentions are clearer when they are of a guilty conciounce, of that you are assured._ The creature hissed in annoyance suddenly, writhing, then disappeared.

* * *

The Dark Spirit's words stayed with him for the next week of travel. They were almost to the goal point, and had made it clear to one another they would not be stopping at an Inn or for food unless it was for basic needs. Sanosuke noted Kenshin's quite display, not liking it one bit. Though Kenshin did tend to be quiet, this was not the happy quiet he was used to. It was thoughtful, almost sad silence.

* * *

Kaoru wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Fear yet excitement filled her. Though these horrible side-effects would continue for the next six months, she was without doubt-

The door swung opened, Seijuro revealing himself. He scruntinized her for a long moment, frowning.

"How far along?" he asked quietly. She blinked, checking herself. She hadn't gained any weight that they would notice, had she?

"Three months, I think." she answered cautiously. After an akward silence, she finally gave in. "How would you know?"

Seijuro smirked.

"It's only natural. You've been having headaches, you've vomited for the third time in two days." The smirk didn't leave the Sensei's face. "What other evidence do you want."

Kaoru glared at him. How he constantly did this, she would never know.

"Don't tell Yahiko, or Megumi." she said quickly. Seijuro's lip tipped into a mocking frown, but eventually he nodded. He helped her up, handing her a warm damp rag for her mouth.

Meanwhile, Yahiko sat slumped staring down the road Kenshin had walked down. His longing to see Kenshin grew each day Kenshin would be gone. The trip itself would most likely take a couple weeks, and who knew how long it would take to work everything out. Sighing, he got up and decided to head back into the dojo. Megumi-san met him on the way back.

"Come on, Yahiko. I cooked dinner tonight, so you're safe from Kaoru's food poisoning." She said with a small smile. Yahiko didn't look up, rather waved at her weakly and moped back to the dojo. Megumi shook her head. Whenever Kenshin was gone, it felt not quite as lively as when he was around. She began her walk back to the dojo when a feeling of dread came on her. She didn't know why, but it was just there.

Kaoru felt it as well, not to mention Seijuro. Both Kaoru and Megumi were alarmed, but Seijuro knew what was coming. Kenshin was nearing his destination point, and he was not the only one that knew that a confrontation of fears was coming.

* * *

Townspeople passed by them, heading in the opposite way. Kenshin could see that fear was the driver of these fleeing people. None of them would look at him as they passed. He knew they were almost there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I had a question... Dude, I got lots of questions about that last chappie, and here is an answer to some of them... Now I'm using sama because when I researched it, it was a more personal intimate way of saying a name. And yeah, I am evil to Kaoru... She is pregnant... How that will affect them later you'll have to continue to read godsspiker evil laughs.**

**In the meantime, keep reviewing! I really hope when I come back from my trip I'll have a million reviews! Enjoy! Godsspiker!**


	4. The Veil is Lifted

Chapter Four: The Veil is Lifted

It was dark when they arrived at a deserted village. No doubt the one most of the villagers had come from, of course. It sprawled just below a mountain, which was dead with rocks and ice. The abandoned buildings were boarded up with "closed" signs and locked doors. A moan came with the chilly wind that blew past them. Sanosuke was unnerved. The death in this place was horrid, stinking of cursed spirits and other demons. It was truly the devil's playground. Kenshin eyed the rocky formation just above them.  
"Stay here." he warned Sanosuke. Sanosuke frowned.

"No." Kenshin looked frustrated.

"Please.?" Sanosuke raised a brow.

"And since when do you have all the fun?" He teased. Kenshin looked grim.

"This one assures you, this will not be fun, Sanosuke." Sanosuke was angry now.

"No! I've gone with you to confront your foes, avenge your friends, and forgive your victims. I'm not leaving you now." He growled. Kenshin took it with comfort.

"Very well." he finally sighed. Sanosuke knew that this victory would be savored later. They exchanged fierce glances before beginning their long journey up.

The rocks on the mountain were in fact the ruins of the Halls of Shadow. While there were a few underground wings still in tact, nothing above the ground remained. Kenshin stood in the midst of the ruins, feeling a presence he had not felt since he had murdered Gekimetsu Hitokiri. The truth about Gekimetsu was that he never truly knew her name. She was simply a pawn gone array in the Revolution. The Dark Spirit had been truthful when he claimed the Rurouni's intentions. Kenshin shut his eyes, bowing his head in reverance to the other presence he now felt. Perhaps it was the girl.

_Please, if only you could show yourself to me at least once. Forgive me._ He thought silently.

Sanosuke watched in horror as the Rurouni fell to his knees, body glowing with unnatural white light. While the new presence was not foreboding but comforting, it didn't stop the fist-fighter from touching Kenshin. The moment he did, he was sucked into a world of white.

Kenshin looked around in awe. He was unsure of were he was, much less how he even managed to get there. There were dozens of cherry trees, all bearing sakura blossoms and just as many tulip trees in an array of pinks, reds, and whites. Petals floated down into a lake which he stood on, making small ripples in the water. Oddly enough he did not make ripples as he stood. After searching through the low branches of cherry and tulip trees, he spyed clothing.

_You wished to speak, Hitokiri?_ A voice sounded. It almost echoed in it's sweetness, filling the air like a sharp sweet smell. There was a breeze and the hint of cream colored cloth vanished.

"Please, I wish to speak with Gekimitsu Hitokiri." He said softly.

_Gekimetsu Hitokiri? I have never heard such a name. Not here in my haven. Who is it you seek?_ Another peek of cream cloth to his right.

"A woman that I once knew. She died by..." Kenshin hesitated, not sure if he should go on lest he anger the spirits.

_All is known in the spirit world, Hitokiri Battosia. Please continue, that I might know who you wish to speak with._ Kenshin struggled on.

"She died by my sword, and I have come to beg her forgiveness that I might spare the lives she seeks to take." A howling wind blew a curtain of cherry and tulip blossoms so thick that Kenshin could not see anything in front of him.

Kaoru's distress only worsened her condition. Though only a few months into the pregnancy, she was having headaches and stomach pains beyond belief. She sucked in a breath, grabbing a low hanging limb of the tree she was standing under. She moaned as her stomach tightened painfully.

"Take a deep breath." Megumi's voice sounded. Kaoru started in surprise, but did as Megumi instructed. There was a small bag in Megumi's hand, and from it she produced a small powder. She also drew out a small cup and dipped it in the small stream by the tree Kaoru sat beside and mixed some powder with the water.

"Drink this. It's blessed thistle, kava kava, and queen of the meadow. It's to help soothe women with child." she said softly. Kaoru's eyes fell to the ground.

"So you know." Kaoru said quietly. Megumi handed the cup to Kaoru, who took it and swallowed the water. She coughed at the bitter herbs, but swallowed all of it. Megumi smiled.

"I knew the first month, Kaoru-san. I'm a physician, it's my job."

Kaoru closed her eyes, the kava kava herb beginning to take effect. Megumi removed a blanket from the bag.

"What are Yahiko and Seijuro doing?" Kaoru asked. Megumi raised her left brow in slight annoyance before shrouding Kaoru in the blanket.

"They went to Akabeko to get something to eat and finish up Yahiko's work there." she answered. They sat quietly for a moment, saying nothing and listening to the small creek.

"Are you worried?" Megumi finally asked. Kaoru looked off into the forest beyond the creek.

"Yes.. and no. I have faith in Kenshin-san." She said softly. Megumi smiled and sat silently beside her.

The wind died down to a soft breeze that caressed his face with cherry blossoms. Before him stood a brown haired girl, not much older than sixteen, with dark brown eyes. They were fierce, but kind at the same time. They offered protection and death, understanding and confusion, everything and nothing. They looked up at him, studying him intently. She wore a tomesode, oddly enough, colored cream and light pink, adding to the pink hughes in her cheeks.

_What do you seek, Himura Kenshin?_ The same voice asked. Kenshin blinked, stunned. Light laughter filled the air.

_Yes, this is what I would have been, had I not been corrupted._ she said with laughter in her eyes. Kenshin liked this young woman immeadiately. It was a shame she had not lived. Kenshin's guilt was overpowering, it literally brought him to tears. The tear rolled off his cheek and fell into the water, making a small splash.

_I ask you forgiveness, Gekimetsu Hitokiri._ he said. The girl's smile slowly dropped.

_My forgiveness will be granted... When you find out what my true name is._ She said. With that, her form melted with the blossoms.

_How!_ He called. He recieved no answer.

Sanosuke could hear every word, but when he tried to contact Kenshin he found that he couldn't even touch him.

_I'm sorry, but this is one battle you should not be in, Suke-san._ the young woman's voice said. She appeared just behind him. _Why are you even here, young man?_

_I'm here to support my friend._ He answered. She gave him a smirk.

_You won't be of any use to him here, O' Champion of Idiots._ she mused. _He must find it for himself. While he is a master swordsman, he is not at peace with himself. Himura's guilt has become unbearable for him, and I only fear he will not be able to face my greatest mistake without first being put to peace again._ Sanosuke nodded slowly.

_What is your greatest mistake?_ he asked. He heard her sigh, then felt her arm tuck beneath his.

_Let me tell you my story..._

_I was once a lovely young girl of eight years old, unspoiled and unused. At such a ripe young age, I had yet to discover evil, seeing only good in the world. The first evil I saw experienced was on a normal day. Noone would have thought otherwise..._ she said, walking along the water, the long trail of her kimono following through the water as the scenery shifted.

**A/N: Okay, this is what happens when an idiot meets a computer... gee how MANY times do I gotta do this! Thats what happens when you don't have a betareader... which I don't... crowd points fingers at godsspiker and laughs at her miserable attempts to finish newest chapter. This is humiliating... I'll go write under a rock now, thank you... now GO REVIEW!**


	5. Mistakes Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... Watsuki does.

Chapter Five: Mistakes Made

The little brown-eyed girl laughed merrily along with her older brother, a young man much like Yahiko in spirit. His dark hair was a perfect chestnut color had it not been for an array of bright red streaks in his hair. He laughed when she took a swing at his abdomen, barely hitting it, then running down the path towards the river.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" he laughed, chasing after her. Squealing shouts of joy were heard as she raced ahead, trying not to be caught. Her brother snatched her up seconds later, tickling her mercilessly. There was a loud throat clearing, making her brother freeze. He looked up, eyes narrowing at the intruder. The intruder was a tall pale man with blonde hair. The little girl grinned at the stranger, flashing a row of white teeth. The stranger chuckled to himself, motioning for her brother to come forward.

"I'll be right back. Don't move from that spot, or else." He said with a small smile. The smile dropped as he walked forward to talk with the blonde man. She smiled at him, then sat down on a rock at the river's edge. She could hear bits of what they were saying. Listening harder, she realized they were talking of her.

"You cannot take her yet. She is hardly of age." Her brother said darkly. The Blonde man thought otherwise.

"I think so. She may be young, but she will grow stronger with work and time." She turned her face so they wouldn't know she was listening, but knew the man was eyeing her lustily. "She will make a fine addition to the brothels, when she does come to age."

Her older brother grabbed the Blonde Man's arm.

"Don't you dare.." he warned. The blonde narrowed his eyes angrily, landing a haymaker on her brother's jaw. She squeaked and tried to run to her brother's side, only to be stopped by the Blonde Man. He grinned again at her. Her brother scrambled to his feet, grabbing her shoulder and hauling her over to him.

"Let's go." he huffed.

The girl Sanosuke was walking with sighed with the shifting scene.

_I didn't understand at the time what a brothel was. When he hit my brother, I felt angry for the first time._ She said. A chuckle sounded.

_But why get shipped to a brothel?_ Sanosuke asked. Her smile faded into a angry frown.

_My parents died when I was young. There was nothing else to do, and my brother couldn't take care of me forever._

Later that night as her brother nursed the bruise on his mouth a knock came at the door of their tiny appartment. He opened it to the Blonde man, who had two other men behind him.

"We're taking her now. The boss can't wait any longer." One of the men behind the blonde said.

"No!" her brother yelled, ramming into the man that had reached for her. She cried out for her brother. The man he had hit came back and began to fight with her brother as the other man snatched her away and held her there. Her brother's muffled cries battered her ears, understanding beggining to light her eyes. Before they walked away with her, she got one last glance of her brother's beaten, bloodied body. Once at the brothel's doors, she was introduced to the woman that would act as her mentor. The woman was cold and unfeeling, sending her to work the moment she arrived. After an hour of scrubbing chamber pots, she was called to take a bath and see the Master of the House. She was sent to the Blonde Man's room. The Blonde man smiled at her. For some reason, it didn't strike her as friendly as the man's eyes went down her, studying her with malice in his eyes.

Two years later she had grown a little. Her small adorable hands changed into work scarred knobs, legs were gangly and long. Her body was thin and gaunt, face and cheeks sallowed. Her innocence was spent from nights with the Blonde Man, whom had abused her and changed her sweet nature into a monster of sorrow. This once adorable little girl of eight was transformed into a ten year old nightmare. The Blonde Man no longer took his pleasure in her, calling her ugly and wasted. The girl continued her work, never speaking, never raising her eyes to her superiors. Her mentor woman was never smiling at her, much less any of the other prostitutes from the brothel. The Blonde Man had began training her to be such, but decided against it a year later when she had begun the transformation.

Now all that was left of the butterfly that had once been was somehow a worm, not quite lovely enough to be a caterpillar. Her dark brown hair strung in a low pony, splaying as she bent to do her chores. One of the Blonde Man's goon took interest in her form, smiling drunkenly as he reached down to take what he believed was his. Her head snapped up, pleading for him not to touch her.

"Oh, fiesty. Boss would love to see you now." he drawled.

With his comment came the pent up anger she had been feeling since the day she saw the Blonde Man hit her brother. That one spike of anger unleashed an enormous supply of chakra. In turn, the enormous amount of untapped chakra called out for a outlet, a controller. She cried out in pain from the lack of control. The spirit heard her. It heard her, felt the energy, the delicious power in it. It took advantage of it, and answered the call.

The man watched her frightening anger build as a black shadow possesed the stringy twelve year old girl. Her body shuddered, then went to it's knees with the spirit. He backed away as a dark hughe went over her eyes, glowing black with power. Before she even realized she had been possesed she blacked out.

When she woke again, she sat in a pool of blood, her hands stained. She didn't really understand until she looked around. There, just to her left lay the body of her attempted rapist. Stunned, she choked on a terrified scream. A black shadow rose from the pool, facing her with a menacing glare.

_Do I even get thanks for my protection?_ It demanded. She shook.

"Wha-what?" she trembled. It's glare turned into a grin.

_Yes, the man didn't touch you. With my help, you will never suffer again._ It answered her. _Let me take your body, and call on me whenever you need me. That will be the term of our agreements._

She thought for a moment, sitting silently in the blood.

"I agree." she answered softly. There was a wicked laugh, angry and powerful. It then consumed her body, being swallowed by her, and planting it's roots deep into her soul.

_That, friend, was my greatest mistake._ She answered softly. Sanosuke nodded, but was still confused.

_How did you come about becoming a Hitokiri, though?_ He asked. She chuckled to herself.

_I was found by the same man that Hitokiri Battosai went to. I was in the brothel still..._

**Okay, I know it's messy, but I have some computer problems even as it were. My period on the keyboard CAN'T be fixed without spending like, a hundred dollars, outrageous. Plus, the stuff is just NOT WORKING, like that thing. You know, the bar that I normally use... Well, I'm done complaining. Now this chapter is also really kinda iffy in my book, and it took me some time to write, so show a bit of sympathy.. Godsspiker!**


	6. Revenge's Bittersweet

Chapter Six: Revenge's Bittersweet

xxx

She now had the power she needed to avenge her brother's death. And avenge him, she would. Women stared in horror at her as she walked into the brothel, blood still dripping off her clothes. Her tiny form was shuddering from power it now housed. A woman fainted at the sight of her stained clothing. When she finally reached the door to the Blonde Man's room, she simply put her hand forward and blew the door off it's hinges with the slightest touch. The Blonde Man was sitting at his desk and stood with a yell. When he saw who had come in through the door, hair askew in her face, he simply snickered.

"So my pet returns with spunk." he said silkily. He couldn't see the look on the girl's face, but he could feel immense anger enter the room. His uneasiness grew with every step she took toward him. When she looked up, he saw his death in her black eyes.

Women were running from the brothel like it had been possesed. Takasugi Shinsaku ran into the building to see what the problem was. He followed the opposite direction the way the women were running into the belly of the brothel, skidding to a halt when he saw a young girl, only looking ten or eleven walking towards the brothel owner. Her power eminated from her, her hair flying in unkept wisps around her.

"Kage Buyou!" her unhuman voice hissed, sending the owner through the roof. The girl ran forward and smashed through the back of the brothel's wall, onto the street where she met the plummeting owner with another jutsu, "Shishi Rendan!"

The owner didn't move, the last jutsu breaking his spine. The little girl stood over him like a zombie, standing there with her back to Shinsaku.

"Kaze no Yaiba..." she whispered, flashing down. Shinsaku looked away from the blood. Silence filled the small town street. Shinsaku finally looked back and the girl was facing him, ten feet off. Blood from the kill dripped off her face, an unphased look on her serenne features. The black glow in her eyes subsided, signaling the release of her vengeful state, and finally dissapated. She fell to her knees finally and passed out.

xxx

Kenshin had watched it, hearing every word she was speaking to Sanosuke, seeing the horror of her life and what she had done in the mirror like water he stood above. He followed them at a distance, wishing to know just what Mitsu's true name was. Her life was filled with anguish and struggle, and he wondered if he would ever figure the mystery out.

_xxx_

_What happened after you passed out?_ Sanosuke asked. They came up to a bench and sat.

_Takasugi Shinsaku had taken me back to his headquaters and had begun to train me. My first mission wasn't until I was thirteen years old. I was to kill the most recent threat to the revelution, a man that believed his country was as it should be. Old fashioned, I suppose._ She answered with a sigh.

_I met Kenshin only once before, but it was on official business, and the Hitokiri were not allowed to converse or become attached to one another in any way. My missions went on, and by the time I turned fourteen, killing was no object to me..._

xxx

The man she had been sent to kill was blubbering like a fool when she finally brought her kunai down on his neck. The cries and pleas for mercy were silenced, and she took a deep breath. Every day the spirit took better control of her, rooting deep into her subconcious and killing the humanity left in her. She had now begun to grow a little more into a woman. She was dressed in a pair of tight shorts that went to her lower thighs, her front covered only by a small strip of cloth that was held there with a bright red sash. She had a black sleeveless shirt on, badages wraping the rest of her arms and exposing the tips of her fingers. Sandals were worn, and badages beneath it to protect the skin. Her dark hair was still thin and wispy, brown eyes dark with anger and suffering. While she was still underdeveloped as a female, she had developed as a fine warrior. She tucked the kunai back into her small side pouch that buckled loosely around her waist. Throwing on her black cloak, she headed for base.

Walking down the dark streets she heard a child's sobbing. Passing by an alley she saw a little girl with dark brown hair, just like her when she was ten years old, being smothered by a fat man with hardly any hair.

"You." she said softly. The fat man turned to see who was interrupting him, the little girl scrambling farther back in retreat.

"Can't you see I'm in the middla somethin?" He growled.

"Clearly." she answered calmly. The man grunted, then turned back to the girl who cried for mercy. The cries peirced her hardened heart.

"Hey. You. Leave her alone." she said, now only inches from the man with the kunai she had just cleaned off. The man wasn't threatened.

"Or You'll do what?" he snarled. He twisted around and found nothing. From somwhere he heard the words "muon satsujin jutsu" uttered, and before he realised she was attacking, he had been beheaded.

She stopped before the girl, crouched on one knee. Without looking up she held the kunai up to the girl, who sobbed again and scrambled into the corner.

"Take it." she said softly, inserting kindness into her eyes as she looked up. She bounced it up and down, smiling sympathetically. "Take it. You will need it in the days to come. Find comfort in it." Shivering the girl hesitated. Seeing the genuine sympathy in her eyes, the girl brushed the tears away and took the kunai with a shaking hand.

"Thank you..." the little girl whispered softly. She pulled her cloak back over her head and walked past the body without looking back. She had done something right, despite her spirit's training.

_xxx_

_It was then I realized I brought just the opposite of my name. I brought war, hate, suffering. I had shamed my brother, my family, by taking on the name of Gekimetsu Hitokiri. _She said softly, standing. She watched Kenshin ponder this from a distance.

_It was then I decided to rebel against the spirit living in me. The spirit refused to acknowledge it. I fought it constantly, until one day, it consumed me. It took me, used my personality as it's own. I began to slaughter people, innocent people without mercy. It was killing on a whim, and I could barely overried the spirit to come back to myself. I managed to extricate myself from the revolution, but when I did, I made enemies. Hitokiri Battosai was sent to kill me. I knew too much._

xxx

Hitokiri Gekimetsu had built herself a home above a village in the Hall of Shadows. She had been attacked numerous times, each time prevailing against her opponent. At fifteen, she was feared and loved by all beneath her home. Only a year later she had grown another foot taller, making her the average height for a woman. Her hair had grown, and she had become lovely. Pale cheeks complemented by dark eyes. However beautiful she was, she was still fighting the illness in her. The spirit fought everyday, no matter how she tried to use her chakra to keep it under control. She had yet to discover a way to release it without it coming back to attack her. With the spirit came blackouts of memory. Sometimes the spirit would take total control in attempt to release it's desctructive power. She had built the Hall of Shadows like a maze, trying to keep her in and giving as many targets for the descructive spirit to take out on.

xxx

Kenshin remembered the horrible battle. They had fought, relentlessly with one another. He and the spirit had battled until the palace she had built began to deteriorate. She was a brutal fighter teamed with a spirit that could control jutsus and chakra, ready to spill the girl's blood for it's own gain in power.

_xxx_

_Little did Himura know, nor still know, that with his swift blade came my body's redemption._ she said, staring at Kenshin. Kenshin felt a shiver go down his spine as the dark brown eyes sparkled at him.

_My body's redemption gave me the thing I so longlingly looked after, and could only find in death..._

_xxx_

**Hey everybody! Long time no see! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten around to really updating everything, but working three days a week, schooling two nights, and trying to start a forum under command of Vanguard Ziggy. BTW, if Kaiser Scott ever comes by here, I would love his opinion on my stories.. perhaps I'll unblock him out of curiosity of what he has to say of my fanfiction.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep reviewing! I love my reviewers with a passion! Godsspiker**


	7. Remembrance

Chapter Six: Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, much less the characters... If I did, this story arc woulda been included..

XXX

Kenshin finally understood. He remembered her vividly now, the little girl that the General had spoke of that day.

XXX

Takasugi Shinsaku had gone off on another one of his checkups in Tokyo to see how that portion of his army was holding up. Kenshin leaned against the far wall of the General's elaborate office, ornately carved with cherry woods and framed with expensive metals crafted for beauty. Sighing, he checked the clock on the desk once again. Takasugi was late. The General suddenly breezed into the room, not glancing up to see if Kenshin was even in the room as he sat at the mahongany desk littered with papers and began to shuffle them about.

"Where have you been?" Kenshin finally asked. The General glanced up with a raised brow, organized a few more papers, then looked up with a small smile peeking through his fingers.

"I believe we've found you a suitable partner, Himura-san." Takasugi answered at last. Kenshin stiffened, readying his protest, but was halted by the General's raised hand. "We were luck enough to apprehend an attack on a local whore-house in Tokyo where the owner and his miscreants were harboring underaged children. Unfortuneately, the owner was..." Takasugi paused. "Brutally.. murdered before we could ask him his killer's name."

Kenshin raised a brow beneath his firey red bangs.

"If my partner is a woman, then-"

"A girl, ten years of age, and just about as ruthless and powerful as you were at your youngest." The General injected. The red haired Battoussai sitting aways away from Takasugi allowed the hint of a smirk to appear on his face as he rose slowly from his seat along the wall.

"General, with all due respect, I'm an assasin, not a babysitter." He said, his blue eyes chilling the air as he turned and left Takasugi shaking his head.

_**XXX**_

_**Two Years Later**_

Kenshin moved stealthily along the mansion's massive stone walls. His target: The daughter of a well respected fuedal lord, eighteen years of age with pale skin, green eyes, and dark hair. He'd been stationed there over two weeks ago for an assesment of the mansion and plan the fast routes out. Now was the time to make the final move. The goal? A warning to the contesting army, and a scare tactic concering other fuedal lords that may be against his cause.

A soft, cool breeze tickled the hair along the back of the Battousai's neck. He slunk into the shadows, passing unwary guards with his hand on the hilt of his katana. The garden's trees waved a bit in the wind, as if to point out the unseen intruder. Even the flowers used the breeze to hiss their accusations. He paused in the shadows as a guard passed by. The Guard hesistated, squinting towards the shadows. He could see the man shiver, then mutter something like, "hate this place", and walk on. The Battoussai continued toward the sliding paper door, slipping past it. Unfortunately he was greeted rather unpleasantly by another guard. He muttered an apology, blood spattering on the floor as he grabbed the body and gently lowered it lest it make a loud thump. Another door was just ahead of him which he slid through and closed behind him, leaving bloodied handprints.

This room contained a large feather filled futon with the sleeping girl under the crisp silk sheets. She seemed to be clutching a pillow, but upon further inspection, Kenshin realized it was a young man with blonde hair tucked between her arms. It stunned him for a moment, but he quickly shrugged off all emotion and thought.

"For the good of Japan, forgive me." he whispered, raising the katana for a killing stroke. Just then, the woman's green eyes fluttered open, blinking once at him. Horror filled her eyes at the sight of him. Her mouth fell open, but rather than scream, a much sweeter pleading passed through her lips.

"Don't kill him." She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she pulled him to her tighter and tucked his head beneath her chin. No emotion flashed on his face. But he hesitated, the blade pausing.

"I honor your last request." came a small femine voice.

Just then, a flash of black passed infront of him, yanking the katana out of his hand like a magnet. A gurggling sound filled his ears. The pillow supporting the girl's head was beginning to darken with blood. A kunai knife had been shoved into her throat and pinned her to the bed. Lips moving in silent thanks to her murderer for sparing her lover, her eyes lost focus and the desperate struggle for her to breath stopped. In front of the young woman was a girl, twelve at most, crouching low and studying her work. The girl's hand crawled just over the young woman's throat, retrieving the kunai from her throat. She rose slowly, turning to face Kenshin. He squinted in the moonlight, studying the creature that had managed to catch his mark before him. Dark wispy hair dully hung in her eyes. She wore a one-piece garment, tying back around the neck to leave the arms bare and stopping at her lower thighs like a pair of shorts. She looked almost stringy, not quite a teenager. Lean muscle rippled from beneath the skin as she gripped the knife defensively.

"Come with me, Battousai." came a hiss. The girl seemed to glide toward the door noiselessly, leading him on. Moments later, she had managed to out manuever every guard and safely get them outside the palace. The town's dirt streets bit into the girl's shoeless feet. She stopped, turning to face him again.

"You hesitated." the little girl stated from beneath a mop of hair, still not looking up. Kenshin didn't answer, brows furrowing. She looked up, revealing a hint of her eyes. Black power seeped from them, leaking out of both corners like black tears.

"Next time you hesitate and force me to pay for your fumbling, I'll rid Takasuki of you're pathetic exhistence myself." The little girl sneered. She whipped around only to be grabbed by Kenshin.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked, trying to prevent his lip from curling. A laugh poured from the girl's lips. A laugh that wasn't her own, sending chills of dread down his spine.

"To you? Gekimetsu Hitokiri." the creature paused, then added with another hiss, "Ironically enough though, her name is Kan. Kan Sukida." With that, she turned and managed to leap onto the nearest rooftop, skimming it's surface as she ran along toward the next one and dissappearing into the night.

XXX

When Kenshin returned from the mission, his destination was set for General Takasugi's office. The red-headed juggernaut rammed the others listening in on the conversation, storming through the door with his hand on the hilt of his katana. To his surprise, standing before the General was Kan herself in a pink dress. Her dark hair had been combed neatly, bangs teasing the side of her face. She blinked at his abrupt entry, looking a bit intimidated even as Kenshin's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

"You!" he frowned. The girl looked around her, realizing it was her he was attempting to speak to. "The Gekimetsu Hitokiri!"

The General opened his mouth to speak when the girl's hand rose. She gave Takasugi a sad smile, who eventually nodded. She turned back to Kenshin with darkened brown eyes, streaks of carmel in them. Nothing like that night.

"Forgive him, he is protective of his vessel." She said softly. When she recieved an unchanged glare, she sighed. "I'm the vessel for Gekimetsu Hitokiri. When I was younger, my guardian saved me from the brothel I had been trapped in. I promised him a permanent vessel in return for his protection."

Kenshin raised a brow, disbelief written all over his face. The little girl looked frustrated, then slapped her hands together. A series of complicated hand-signs followed and energy began to well out of her.

The spirit was taking over.

The girl's body shook as it possessed her taking control from head to toe. The General had scooted back a ways, keeping a hand on his sword. Kenshin backed away as well, out of caution. The girl's neat hair was tousled and the energy that had suddenly poured out began to stabilize around her. Her face lifted, and her eyes once again glowed, black streams of energy streaming from the corners. The girl's mouth opened and let forth a rather dark laugh, too deep to be the girl's slender voice.

"Don't you trust me General?" Her darker voice commented, eyeing him from over her shoulder. The man's face stayed stoic. The girl's black eyes rested on Kenshin.

"And you... If you have a bone to pick with Sukida, you'll go through me first. Although if you were, you would end up killing her in the process." The spirit chuckled darkly. The spirit must have felt Kenshin shiver, because it let loose another deep, bellowing laugh.

"Now now, _comrade_!" it spat. "Don't fear little old me."

The spirit convulsed and made a face.

"I haven't had any blood though!" It squawked, convulsing again. A sigh came from the body. "You'll pay double then, next mission, whether you like it or not!" came the spirit once again, this time anger boiling in it's voice.

The girl's body began to spasm, falling to it's knees and finally plummetting forward. The General caught her just before she broke her nose on the floor. He hefted the unconscious creature in his arms, pausing before walking out the door.

"I suggest you stay away from the girl, Ken-san." the General said, not looking the flaming-haired assasin. "She's enough trouble for me to even control. From now on, you'll steer clear of her missions, understood?" A pause. "Good. Dismissed."

XXX

He remembered now. Such contrasting personalities in that body. It was hard to forget, and the look on her face as the General removed her from the office that day now resembled the soothing mask she now wore.

_Kan Sukida._ He said softly. A small smile grew on her face.

_Well done, Himura-san. Well done._ She asnwered. She left Sanosuke's side, coming to Kenshin and taking a hand and placing it on his forhead._ You have my forgiveness._

**_A_/N: Heya! Long time no see everybody! I've finally found time to finish up this chapter, and I'm still revising the last part of it to twist it and make it much better.. I have a couple of ideas that I could use, said with an evil grin, but I've been throwing stuff around and haven't made a whole lot of headway.. Meanwhile, you'll find Character Sketches posted on my homepage (IT IS COMING LADIES AND GENTS! YOU GET TO ACTUALLY SEE KAN SUKIDA!!) I didn't want to spoil anything with the character sketches and profiles... Weellll thats about it! NOW REVIEW BEFORE I SICK THE SPIRIT ON YOU!**


	8. Visitation

Chapter Seven: Visitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki does. I'm not jealous. nope.. never. GIVE ME ENISHI YOU BUM!!!

Kaoru clutched her stomach in pain. The morning light flooded through the small windows of her room, becoming painfully bright on her eyes. She mentally grouched at the sun for being so bright. As she sat on her futon, she took deep breaths and stroked her swelling stomach to ward off the pain that came with the child growing inside her. Lately, poor Kaoru had fought to stay cheerful, keeping everyone as happy as possible without letting her mask become too obvious. The morning sickness was horrible, she hated it. The growing child was becoming painful, and would sometimes make her vomit. The only way to keep happy between the mood swings and painful cramping was to remember that the child would be hers and Kenshin's, and she was so excited and happy for the coming of a family with her beloved.

Kaoru rose after her quiet moment, readying herself to strip and dress for the day. Her bedroom door suddenly flipped open, an impatient Yahiko standing in the doorway.

"Oi, Kaoru-san! Gettup already, we ain't got time to-" Yahiko was cut short. Kaoru, who had covered up her bared shoulders quickly, had narrowed her eyes in the scariest death glare Yahiko had yet to see from her. A slight growl protruded from the woman's lips, and Yahiko had begun to slowly back away.

"YAAAHIKOOO!!!!"

xXx

Megumi could hear the shriek from accross the courtyard, followed by a wail of pain. She ran all the way towards Kaoru's room, frightened for whoever just got whacked in Kaoru's fit of pregnant rage. The poor girl had been masking her pregnancy symptoms for days. With Kenshin being gone, her make-it-up mood had increased, and everytime someone uttered even one word that didn't make sense, her temper was reigned. Megumi slid around the corner and found Kaoru's door broken through, and poor Yahiko seemed to be the brunt of her anger. A rather large bruise had begun to form on the boy's face.

"Oi, baka! You should really have learned not to walk in on Kaoru-san from the last three times you've done it!" The vixen snorted. Yahiko moaned from his spot embedded in the wall.

"Kaoru-san, are you alright?"

"Fine, Megumi-san." She answered, heading for the door in her freshly adorned training outfit. Megumi snatched a sleeve. Hauling the protesting woman back into her room, she scolded the woman as she pushed her back onto the futon.

"Oh no you don't! You are relaxing today! You've trained far too much, and as of now, you are going on a paternity leave!" Megumi growled. She recieved a blank stare.

"N-nani? What is that?" Kaoru asked. Megumi could only slap her forehead.

"No more training until your pregnancy is up! From now on, you will enjoy life, you hear?! ENJOY IT!" Megumi yelled, shaking Kaoru. Kaoru was too stunned for words. The once general of a doctor was now calm and had her nose up.

"Now, I'll be pouring you a bath. You'll get in whether you like it or not."

Kaoru prostested.

"But I took one before bed! I need to train Yahiko!" The two women argued back and forth, shouting insults from "ugly" to "no-good-vixen". As it was, a black pair of eyes trailed after them as the vixen fighting with the inflating balloon dragged her out of the room. He chuckled.

_Like slicin' fish in a barrel.._

xXx

Once Kaoru was in the bath, she really couldn't complain. Megumi, that vixen! That evil fox of a woman! _She put something in the water didn't she?_ Kaoru sank deeper into the water, closing her eyes. _Good._

Kaoru hadn't relaxed for days. Neither had the dojo. In fact, everyone had been on the edge, and Kaoru's pregnancy hadn't made anyone's nerves any better. She was careful to keep it from Yahiko, but she didn't know how long it would be until her bulging belly would become apparent. Steam rose off the water's surface, filling the bathing room with it's white haze. Kaoru's eyes snapped open at a sound near the vents. She quickly covered herself, sinking lower into the water and glaring in the vent's direction. A chill seeped into the bathroom, and shivers went down her spine. Not letting her gaze leave the vent, she felt around for the towel hanging a few feet away and covered herself as she rose from the tub of hot water. Pain squeezed her stomach. Her hand raked across her stomach gently and her attention was diverted. The hair on the back of her neck calmed, lowering.

xXx

Megumi sat beside Seijuro, who was stuffing a onigiri into his mouth with haste before Yahiko had a chance to grab it.

"Heeeyy! That was mine, honoka!" He squealed. He slapped his hand over his mouth at the odd, high pitched noise and fought a blush as Seijuro spared a raised brow at him. He ignored the look, and went for Kaoru's plate. A loud smack resounded. Both Megumi and Seijuro had slapped the back of Yahiko's head simultaneously. He rubbed the sore spot.

"Don't touch Kaoru's food, kinshu buta." Megumi said.

"Hey, who're you calling buta, buta!" he yelped. Once again, the sound of a growing boy escaped his lips and he clamped it shut as Megumi snerked.

"How very mature." She said sardonically. Seijuro stiffened, and a second later the presence hit Megumi and Yahiko. It had such a bad vibe it was hard to miss. The three jumped up and ran for the door.

Kaoru was outside, talking with person cloaked in a long black cape. His face was sheilded by a low, cheap straw hat. The stranger extended his hand, something in the palm of it. A smile lit her face, a small blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Go, Seijuro. He might get the wrong idea if you go and help her." Megumi said, giving the tall man a small nudge. A glare permeated his face, but he complied and went to Kaoru. Once beside the woman, he wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and gave the man a dominant look.

"Can my wife and I help you?" he ground. A grin crept along his mouth, the rest of his face a mystery.

"I'm afraid not. Forgive me, should I have offended you, sir." he said with a tip of the hat. "I only noticed a lovely young woman and could not help but be entranced by her beauty."

Seijuro's face worked not to twist into a frown. The man was making no attempt to hide his enterest in Kaoru, whether or not she was married. Perhaps the stranger was a local and knew of Kenshin? His mind frowned. Most likely not. His grip tightened around Kaoru, who gave him a look of protest at the liberties he kept taking. His cold stare stayed on the man.

"If you'll excuse my wife, she has much laundry to finish. Dearest, head back to Megumi-san." He said softly, pushing her in the direction and nearly laughing when she yelped as he patted her rump along. A death notice was in her eyes as she continued her course.

"Perhaps I can help you?" he said frostily, turning back to the man. Unfortunately, the man had turned and was already halfway down the dojo's entrance road. Seijuro huffed, turning on his heal.

"What was that all about?" Kaoru hissed. "The man had a gift for me from Kenshin!"

"Then why did he not say so when I asked if I could help him?" Seijuro shot back. A smug looked invaded her features.

"Problably because he figured he had confused dojos when _you_ announced our happy bonding." That recieved a good-natured chuckle. He noticed Kaoru shiver as a chilly wind blew over her light kimono. He sighed and let an apology slip from his lips. Draping his huge coat over her shoulders, he let Megumi take her inside.

xXx

Kaoru sighed as she rubbed her hands over her swelling belly. Happiness swarmed through her like a thousand bees in her heart. What would she name their child? She shrugged off her clothing and donned a fresh sleeping tunic that Kenshin had given to her on her wedding night, it's soft silken threads caressing her skin. Lying down on the futon, she rested her head on the pillow. For the past few nights, she had been unable to sleep without Ken-san sleeping beside her. She took his pillow into her arms and rested her chin on the top of it, finding comfort in it's scent.

It was past midnight. A cool breeze brushed past the sleepless Kaoru. The moon cast it's beautiful shadow over her as she walked around the clothes lines toward the well. Her finger ran over it's rim, her hair brushing the edge as well. A snap sounded in the woods beyond the fence. She looked up to see her previous visitor from earlier that day. This time his hat was gone, revealing a finely defined face. Straight nose, high cheeks, all around handsome. His chestnut hair glinted in the moonlight, two lone streaks of hair colored red on the left side, and white on the other. She smiled and was about to head over to him when she finally realized his aura.

It was pure black energy.

Looking closer at the two chunks of hair in his face, his eyes glared up at her. Black orbs filled with crackling electricity. Suddenly, Kaoru didn't like him, or her circumstances. She backed away slowly as his face twisted into a sneer. A scream filled the night's once calm air. It lasted a moment, then was suddenly silenced, the night calm once again.

**A/N: He he he. I'm an eeeevil writer to leave you like that. So sue me.. Yes, I admit this is problably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. But you guys are lucky. I never originally intended to stretch this out so far, so yeah. As for what happens to Kaoru, I can't promise she lives or dies. You guys will have to find out for yourselves in the next chapter, which shouldn't take too long to write up.. NOW REVIEW !!! growls like review wolf! Thanks! Godsspiker **


	9. Truth in Truth

Chapter Nine: Truth inside Truth

Seijuro bolted upward in bed at the accursed sound. Kenshin's woman was ever bothersome, but this time the sound that left the girl's throat was unmistakable. The panic ravaged scream tore through the dojo, he quickly jumped up from his meditation. Megumi nearly ran into him as they went for the outside hall. Neither spoke a word. Outside a chilly breeze blew over the fresh clean white laundry as it wafted up. By the well, where Kaoru stood, was a silk shawl graced the ground. The smooth stone had been scuffed a bit, fresh white scratches marring it's jagged surface. The surrounding fence had been broken through for easy exit, and Kaoru's kidnapping was one of the most apparent things in the world.

"She's been taken." Megumi groaned.

"She's with child, Seijuro! We have to find her!" She pleaded. Seijuro nodded, muttering under his breath. Yahiko's footsteps could be heard behind them.

"What happened!?" He yelped.

Seijuro shook his head. Whether or not Kenshin was his pupil, he'd have Seijuro's head for this when he got home...

X

Kaoru stirred in the man's arm as he walked down the road. This heavy, _heavy_, creature, with child, would be a burden to keep healthy. But the opposer wasn't to be dabbling with his former vessel's spirit. There was still use yet for Sukida. Jealousy filled him. Harrumphing in his new body, he continued his leisurely midnight stroll by moonlight as a soft breeze played with the loose bows of the woman's obi.

X

Kenshin felt Kan's cool hand lift from his brow, the stinging of the blood pact made just below his brow beginning to calm. He let a long breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Relief flooded through him, like the small tide of cherry blossoms that littered the watery surface they stood on.

_'Good, good, now that that's resolved, what about the spirit?'_ Sanosuke interrupted._ 'You did say that the spirit possesed you, ne?'_

Kenshin nodded in agreement.

_'Then it could manifest through another person.'_ He concluded. Kan notibly bit her lip, her eyes sheilding her thoughts as she turned away and quickly retreated before they could ask her the inevitable. Kenshin bolted forward, reaching into a blizzard of unexpected blossoms to grasp nothing.

_'You got what you came for. My forgiveness is granted.'_ She whispered, the voice echoing all around them. What caught Kenshin most was the miserably hidden fear in her tone.

_'Please, Kan, we need help in understanding it and it's attacks.'_ He pleaded gently.

_'No!'_ Came a firm answer. Sanosuke frowned.

_'But you wanted to prevent it's murders!'_ he growled. _'You yourself claimed that you worked toward the protection of others!'_

There was no response from her, only the sound of a light breeze. Kenshin let out a sigh, and before he could speak, Sanosuke's temper got the better of him.

_'You liar!'_ He accused, pointing a finger in the direction she'd disappeared to. _'You are nothing more than a big baby, not even mature enough **here** to fight for the people **you** are letting die!'_

He paused to turn and banter at another corner of her world.

_'Maybe it was your fault that girl died. What could she and her lover have been, had you not murdered her? And the grandma that was nearly strangled on our way here. Perhaps it's you that let your brother die!'_

An outraged scream blended with a resounding slap and sanosuke's face was twisted sideways by the impact of her hit. Kan's smoothe hair was tousled a bit, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

_'Don't you dare meddle in things you don't understand..!'_ she hissed, panting in rage and pain. _'How dare you blame me for his death... How dare you!!'_

She raised her hand for another slap, only to be snatched up by Kenshin and pulled into a warm embrace.

_'He didn't mean it.'_

_'Do you even know?!'_ she demanded, squirming to be free as a sob tore through her chest. _'Can you even imagine the horrible faces and...' _she heaved, _'.. and mutilated bodies I've seen in this place? This death house?!'_

The world spun once again around them, and both men's eyes widened in sickened horror as they stared at the torn bodies of her victims. One man screamed as her possessed form cut his fingers off one by one in search of information, hearing his pleadings for death and watching him die slowly. Eyeless faces, disfigured corpses, the mirror beneath them turning blood red. Sanosuke felt sick, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to shut out the gory images. Kenshin saw her eyes, empty and haunted as he had once been as she clutched his robes with white knuckles.

_'Can you even comprehend what it feels like not being able to pass from this place into true peace?'_ Her body shook. Shuddering, she pushed away and stood as the tide of blod-water took her away into the blue hued depths of the true hell she lived in.

_'Leave me. It's my last request of you.'_

X

Kenshin tensed, gasping as he sat upright. An audible tump sounded, and he looked aroun. There was a small stool seated between two futons, the one he rested on and the other one where Sanosuke lay. On the floor beside them was the cause of the thump. A young man with dishevled black hair and deep brown eyes groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"You startled me!"

Kenshin smiled apologetically.

"Forgive this one, he didn't mean to frighten you. How did we get here?" he asked. The young man bowed with a pleasant smile.

"Dosu and I saw you go up to Sukida-dono's old castle. When you didn't return after a couple days, we thought we should look to see if you were all right."

_'Dono?'_ Kenshin wondered.

"We thank you for your thought and hospitality, but once my comrade awakens, we will take our leave. Perhaps someday we will find some way to pay you back."

The young man frowned, but nodded and left. Kenshin let his smile slide off his face. What had Sukida been so alarmed by? He spared a glance at Sanosuke, still lost deep in thought.

Sukida had been brave enough and wise enough to stop the mad spirit's bloodlusting rampage, and whether or not she had rid her body of the dark malevolence, she'd taken protective steps to stop it. So what frightened her so badly that she would no longer involve herself in what she had started to begin with.

_**"He's very protective of his vessel." she apologized softly.**_

The realization hit Kenshin like a ton of bricks.

_**"He's very protective of his vessel..."**_

**A/N: Okay. Now I know you are all POd that I haven't updated lately, but listen to this... I have notes falling off my desk for this chapter, as well as begginning the next chapter, I stayed up translating these notes 2 nights in a row till midnight, haven't even closed the dang wordpad for four days, and have re-written the first part THREE. STINKIN.. TIMES! Now read this and tell me I don't love you! ; Well then, have fun reading, and I will return with a vengeance.**


	10. Fascinated

**Chapter 10: Fascinated**

* * *

Sanosuke came around an hour later, sitting up slowly from his tousled futon. Kenshin stood over him with a broad smile.

"Finally! This one was beginning to worry!" he chuckled. Sanosuke gave his rival a glare, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are we?" he groaned. A troubled look crossed his features.

"A local farmer's house. But this one believes strongly that we leave, and quickly. Something feels... "He paused to glance around the empty space, " ... amiss."

Sanosuke felt it too. Something here didn't check out quite right, and why was unknown to him.

"How did we even get here?" He pondered out loud. Kenshin's face twisted into a frown.

"Apparently Saki and his friend Doso found us at the Hall of Shadows unconscious and brought us here." Sanosuke watched him hesitate, then voiced his thoughts for him.

"They found us where everyone knows better than to go, and brought two strangers back." He stated frankly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rested his chin in a thoughtful hand.

"Exactly." Kenshin answered. Sanosuke nodded curtly.

"We'd better leave then." Sanosuke finally rose, stumbling a bit as he leaned into the fusama. Kenshin blinked at his weakness, but dismissed it quickly. He opened it and walked into the small hall with one sliding fusama a few steps and to the left, as well as one at the end of the hall to the left and one to the right. Kenshin looked at the one just to the left of the room they'd come out of and took it as Saki's room, knocking lightly before enetering.

"Saki-san? We are taking our leave, and wanted to thank you-" he stopped and stood back in horror. the room's walls were painted and dripping with a fresh coat of warm red blood. Saki's body hung in the middle of the far wall, and upon further inspection he found it held there by a familiar weapon. Black steel kunai acted as drains for the poor boy's blood, a slight smattering sounding with every drop that hit the stained floor. Sanosuke heaved beside Kenshin in disgust. Closing the fusama as well as he burdened eyes, he wished away the image of death.

Listening intently, Kenshin heard a cooing male voice in the far room down the hall.

"Now now, Kaoru-dono, we needn 't have Kenshin-sama see you in such a state." The voice said huskily.

Kenshin slammed the fusama back with barely contained rage at the sound of her name. That familiar dreaded presence suddenly flooded from the room like an unexpected wave, nearly bowling him over. However, this time was different. This time, Kenshin welcomed it.

A man with short brown hair sat with his back to the door on a small wooden stool as he lovingly sponged water over Kaoru's delicate pale shoulders.

"Besides, Kenshin-sama, " He spat the honorific out sarcastically, "you enjoy Kaoru-dono's clean skin, ne?"

Kaoru's breast band was saturated with water, and she sat in a heap of soft cotton towels that covered her lower half. It didn't, however, do anything to cover her 4-month pregnant stomach, showing dark stretching marks in evidence of the life growing in her. Kenshin was speechless, eyes wide with worry and helplessness as the one called Dosu turned his head toward him. One thick red chunk of hair teased the eyelid of his left temple, and the other framing piece of hair was snow white. His eyes narrowed dangerously at Kenshin, black electricity crackling with intensity.

"You **will** release her." Kenshin's voice nearly cracked.

Dosu's dark chuckle grew into belowing laughter.

"Or you'll what?" He asked, humor lighting his eyes as he spun a throwing star on his pinky. Dosu rose as he patted Kaoru's head like he would a family pet.

"Come now, Kenshin. At least let your lover dress." He frowned taking a clean white yukata from the nearby hook without lowering his malicious gaze. After a moment, he tore his eyes away and returned his attentions back to Kenshin's wife, cooing again for her to get up a nd dress. Kaoru never turned, wordlessly slipping into the yukata and allowing Dosu to tie it loosely over her bulging waist.

"We can't really negotiate here, can we?" Dosu sighed, putting the tip of the star just above Kaoru's jugular and one hand on the small of her back to turn her.

"One wrong move, Kenshin-sama, and it's all over for your precious Kaoru." He said darkly, the once tender voice dissolved into black hate. His tone and face suddenly lit with feigned happiness as he brushed past Kenshin and Sanosuke toward the other end of the hall. Flicking the fusama aside, he pushed Kaoru in and stood beside two pillows to the right, waiting for Kenshin and Sanosuke to seat themselves. When they did, Kenshin finally noticed Kaoru's closed eyes.

"What have you done to Kaoru?" He growled, hands clenching in his lap.

"A simple illusion technique." Dosu paused, grinning. "Would you like to get her out of it?"

Kenshin stiffened, mouth hardening into a thin line.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, hitting a pressure point along her neck. Her eyes snapped open momentarily as she groaned, then rolled into the back of her head. Dosu snatched her and sat held her bridal style. His grasp was almost tender, and it took Sanosuke's firm grasp on Kenshin's shoulder to keep him seated. Dosu sat effortlessly, keeping the pregnant Kaoru on his lap as he fingered a lock of her smooth black hair.

"Why do you ask, am I so fascinated and fond of the female race?" Dosu mumbled to noone in particular. "Look at her!" he admired, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Kaoru-dono is bringing us life!" A frown twisted his features. "But then you stole her from me, Ken-san. How very unkind!"

Sanosuke began trembling beside him as Dosu's eyes met his. Kenshin studied Sanosuke intently.

"Until now that is." Sanouske's fingers clenched and pouned the harwood floor.

"I will not be intimidated!" He cried in a feminine voice. Dosu cackled with delight at the comical sight.

"So you did learn to overshadow your victims!"

Sanosuke's eyes burned with anger.

"Now isn't the time, _sensei_!" she.. he? hissed.

"Come now, little tori! It's been years since we last saw you! Especially in that state." The spirit teased.

"I'm only here to kill you." Kan answered blandly. "What happens to her is none of my concern."

Dosu, the spirit, nuzzled the crook of Kaoru's neck, watching for Kan's reaction.

"Really?"  
She raised a brow indifferently. Kenshin looked Sanosuke and Dosu over. Sanouske had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised in a feminine way, while Dosu was trying to break his expression down. He then pointed from Dosu to Sanosuke.  
"Kan and... The Black, Spirit?" he finally said hesitantly. They both shot him a glare, silencing him. Kenshin tried not to let the utter foolishness of it all phase him. This was more like a lover's spat than a life-and-death battle, though with Kaoru still in Dosu's arms he felt tension. With a mental sigh, he remembered his last waking thought.

_'So that is why he is so protective of his vessel.'_ his thoughts paused. _'And that was why she was so desperate to get away...'_

xXx

Seijuro and Megumi traveled relentlessly. Yahiko whined about their speed and why he still hadn't been told about Kaoru.

"I mean, c'mon, where did she go?! You can tell me!" He yowled. Megumi was sorely tempted to slap a wrap over the little irritant's mouth. Her temples ached and her yukata was heavy as she kept up with Seijuro's long strides. He didn't show it, but his demeanor radiated worry and concern.

"What are you so tense about?" Megumi asked quietly, coming along side Seijuro. He cast her a sidelong glance in irritation.

"The man that visited us the other day. The one flirting with Kaoru-san? He's our kidnapper." She frowned at his tone.

"And why the worry?"

Seijuro cast a raised brow in her direction.

"That man had an aura to him that I've never felt before. It wasn't human." he said grimly. Megumi thought for a moment falling behind, then jogged forward.

"What do you mean 'wasn't human'?" She asked cautiously.

"It was more spiritual than it was human. That body, it had to be a retainer for a more powerful spirit." He paused. "And that spirit didn't feel friendly. It radiated bloodlust and desire."

Seijuro's pace quickened.

"Desire for what?" Megumi questioned cautiously, fearing the answer to be what was in the back of her mind.

"Who knows? In the worst terms, it would be herself." He answered grimly. Kenshin was going to murder him when he got home, of that he was sure. Not only had he showed up to the red-headed swordsman's home uninvited, but had also allowed his household to fall into disorder while under his watch. The baby that Kaoru carried was also one of his main concerns, for an heir to the great Battousai would mean a fine line of well-bred swordsmen in the future. It almost made him feel like a grandfather.

"It makes me wonder though, what grudge it would have with Kaoru-san though. She's never dabbled in the spirit world, has she?" He asked. Megumi shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself, and I doubt strongly she would ever have the stomach to tamper with such powers. Kaoru means to save lives, not bring back abominations that are already dead."

Megumi finally caught up with Seijuro after trotting up next to him. She tugged hard on his sleeve, trying not to pant.

"You must understand walking in these shoes with this dress on is difficult for me. Please, slow down a little bit. I know you're in a hurry, but having all of us drained from travel won't make things any better when we catch up to the spirit." She warned. Seijuro let out long-suffering sigh before turning and snatching her shoulders. His one hand wrapped around one of her hips as he turned and grabbed the other side with his other hand. Hoisting the now yelping woman up onto his back, he continued on as Yahiko snickered in the background.

"We'd go faster if you hadn't come along." Seijuro huffed. That got him a good whack on the back of the head with whatever she could drag from her small medicinal cabinet.

"Shut up, you fool." She snapped.

* * *

**A/N: HI THERE EVERYBUDDEH! Actually, I just want to apologize for not updating this series, I've been so busy with I see, I want, I need, my most popular work-in-progress right now. I just recently rediscovered this unfinished piece in LAYAWAY, and was like, wtf? Why didn't I finish this? So Here is the 10th chapter I know it isn't much to start back up on, but I garuntee fun in the next chapter. More revolations, more crazy twists, and more betrayal on unexpected character's parts. MUCH LOVE FROM THE GS! And reviewers and watchers, again I offer my apologies! **


End file.
